When Worlds Collide
by soulfullySoulful
Summary: Maka is raised in a world where only meisters are good, where weapons are ruthless killing animals, but when she learns something about herself that will change how not only she views herself, but how the world is shaped around her? Through guidance of another weapon, she'll learn the outside world around her and learn even more about herself...
1. My World

"Father, lookie" the little boy cried as he waddled his way across the soft sand, chubby limbs flailing to keep him standing.

"Kiddo, slow down or you'll-" An eruption of cries were heard as soon as the child hit the sand, small tears bubbling at the corner of his eyes. Death sighed, leaning down and scooping up his small child in his arms. Brushing away the sand from the child's cheeks and hair, he cooed words of relief.

"What have I told you of letting go of daddy's hand?" The toddler roughly rubbed his eyes and sniffled, suddenly putting up a brave face.

"N-Not t-too…" Death sighed again, remembering how troublesome a child is as a single father, but nonetheless. He smiled and poked the child's side, knowing his son's weakness. Giggles bubbled from his mouth as he pushed his father's hand away with little effort, pleading for him to stop. Yet, Death continued to tickle more and more, bringing up the child's glee. However, it was cut short when a shrill cry was heard. Death immediately held his child close in his black cloak, looking left and right for where the sound came from.

"Daddy, over there…" the child whispered, tugging on Death's dark hair to catch his attention. He looked down at his kid who pointed over to the rocks where the calm ocean water splashed gently across it.

"What do you see Kid…?"

"A basket; something is moving inside" he whispered back, curling up closer to the protective cloak of his father. Death moved slowly to the basket, unsure of what was inside. Crying suddenly came from the basket, an all too familiar type of crying and Death immediately quickened his stride. Down casting his eyes to the basket, the pale green blanket shifted around frantically. Kneeling down, Kid peering out curiously from the fabric, Death pulled down the blanket to reveal a little girl.

"It's a baby daddy" Kid confirmed, fully curious now and unafraid as he tried to squirm out of his father's arms. Death looked over the little girl as she now stared wide eyed at them both, viridian eyes gleaming in the sunlight with small tears. She wasn't pale, but fair skinned, her hair an ashy blonde that was only a few shades darker than her skin. Her hair, adorned with two black ribbons, held her hair in short pigtails on the side of her head, giving her a more childish look. Looking at her, she couldn't have been much younger than his own.

"M-Maka…" Kid questioned, a small tag held in his small fingers as he looked upon it. Death looked over at the tag, but seeing no other information besides a last name following hers, Death stood and peered around the area. Seeing no one else around and neither sensing anyone relatively near, he picked up his son and the basket. Kid looked at him strangely, then looked back at Maka.

"What are we going to do with her father?"

"We're are taking her home. It is apparent that someone left her here." Walking across the sand, he looked down at her and thought quietly to himself. Did she come across the sea? Or did someone just left her at the beach? Was she one of us, or one of them? Kid smiled at Maka, who smiled back and giggled with uncomprehend able words. She didn't seem so, or else he would've been able to tell. Only time will tell, he reassured himself. Walking back up to Death City with the two children, he kept a constant eye upon her.

* * *

><p>Years passed from that day on the beach. Death City changed very little through the years, only growing larger in population by most. Humans and meisters walked along the streets, the incredibly warm weather of mid-summer beating down everyone. Meisters? Well, they are humans, but most of them have something like a sixth sense. There is something special about them, something a little different, but not so much. Nothing like the strength of ten-thousand men or super powers like the witches in the far-east. The greatest thing is the our sensibility and sometimes manipulation of souls, used for the best reasons though.<p>

No, meisters were normal; at least considered so. Death City's ruler was supposedly Death himself, a gift not to be tampered with. Years ago, he would walk streets and was deemed normal himself, but as time passed, a few differences struck him. Everyone in Death City, humans alike, loved him though. Comically looking now, he wears an almost childish skeleton mask and ridiculously large hands. Covered entirely by a black cloak that swept across the ground as he walked and a top that bounced this way and that, no one was scared by this gentle ruler.

No one was scared of his son, Kid, either. Although his crazy obsession of symmetry could be argued to by scary, he is a good kid too. At least, from what I can tell… Who am I you ask? Well, from what I know, I'm Maka Albarn. Currently, I attend Death Academy for Meisters, a second-year student. I'm nineteen years old and have known my life to be here in Death City, however, I know how I came to be here. Either left or washed ashore the beach below Death City, Death taking me in himself. Well, at least a few of the workers at Death Academy did.

"Maka!" I whipped my head up, the end of my pigtails tickling my shoulders as I looked at my two friends.

"What is it now Black Star…" I questioned, looking at him suspiciously as he spun a basketball on his finger. The blue-haired boy snickered and stopped spinning the ball, holding it with two hands.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"No…" I replied dully, knowing better than to make bets with this egotistical friend of mine.

"Aw, come on! Don't just sit there reading that shit!" I felt my eye twitch as I closed my fantastic book on the 'Physical Entity of the Soul.'

"What did you just-"

"Make a bet with me!"

"Leave her alone" Kid stated off from the side, poking around in the dirt. Black Star growled and slapped his hand on the basketball, grinning at our other friend.

"Who said you could jump in this bet Kid? This is between me and Maka!"

"Maka and I" I corrected him, although was blantly ignored as usual when it came to something educational for Black Star. He stepped up to me and pointed right at my nose, my eyes crossing slightly as I looked at it with disgust.

"I, the great and godly Black Star, make a bet with Maka Albarn that the next time a damned weapon enters this city, it won't even last the torture chambers this time around!" I sighed and shook my head, crossing my arms and looked at him tiredly.

"Fine, whatever… The last weapon had made it all the way to Death himself last time. I think they're stronger than you think."

"Who could be stronger than the great I" Black Star bellowed with a cackle, bending over backwards in an angle that seemed impossible. "Black Star surpasses even the Gods! Not even a weapon could surpass me!"

"Do you even pay attention in class Black Star" Kid sighed, standing up and dusting off his black slacks.

"Like you're one to talk," Black Star stood tall with a sneer, "Coming from the one who spent the entire class writing his name on our assignment…"

"…I COULDN'T FIX MY D IN MY NAME! IT WAS ASYIMMETRICAL GARBAGE COMPARED TO THE REST OF THE LETTERS" Kid cried out, collapsing onto the ground and punching the ground. I sighed and watched as Black Star laughed at my crushed friend, taunting him even more. I then looked up to the blue sky, thinking about Black Star's bet.

Weapons; monsters that can contort body parts or their entire body into a literal weapon to attack others. The worse part of it all is that they use that grueling power to consume souls of living things. I've never seen one in person, although I've heard the stories. They look like humans in every single way except for some of their features. Inhuman coloration in their pigmentation skin or hair, even physical features that seem so unreal, they don't need their weapon form to seem demonic.

These beings are banished from Death City, or to be killed at first sight. However, some are caught in traps and brought within the city to be tested on, before their life is taken away. The last weapon brought within the walls of Death City was seven years ago, but I was in school and was not able to see it being brought through the street of Death City to the dungeons. Within the dungeons, I hear their beaten and tortured for answers about them, about the world outside of the walls. We are free to leave Death City whenever if we choose, but most stay within the walls for the safety of not encountering weapons or even witches, another being banished from this city. The description of a witch is very little, considering the last witch seen was far before I was even born; about 60 years ago, give or take.

Coming out of my thoughts, I looked at the two boys, still quarreling. I stood up with my book, straightening out my red-plaid skirt and cleared my throat.

"Fine, I accept your bet. However, I doubt the weapon would even make it through the streets of Death City" I said, waving my hand passively. Black Star grinned and fist-pumped the air.

"Yes! I'm glad you accepted such a godly bet!" I smiled, rolling my eyes; Typical Black Star.

"How could you…" Kid whimpered, mumbling about something else as he whined pitifully about something being asymmetrical. Black Star smirked and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, I just find it funny that the one about obsessed with symmetry is asymmetrical himself" Black Star states, pointing out the three stripes of white in his black hair, it only being on one side. Kid just cries louder, almost looking like a kicked puppy. Black Star cackles even louder, holding his stomach and bending backwards again. I laughed and told them both my goodbyes, the sun starting to set over the city. Black Star waved a goodbye with a reminder of the bet, while Kid just cried on.

Walking back down the street to my single apartment by the academy, I thought about weapons again. Because of them, when new shipments come in, meisters have to check anything that could be considered as a weapon. Guns, tools, knives, and even down to the forks and spoons, everything is checked with a soul wavelength check, in which a meister amplifies their own soul out to the weapon and opens up its form, if it is a weapon that is.

Easily heading up the stairs onto the second floor, I entered my small apartment and set down my book on the kitchen counter. It was quite lonely living alone, but I guess it kind of is being an orphan basically. However, I don't mind. I have my friends and I enjoy my life in Death City.

Even if things are about to change.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun DUN! And this is begins a new story for me. The idea for this story was actually brought up as a prompt from someone else and while writing this one, I realized this isn't what they wanted. (^-^) Whoops. It still turned out to be a good story and I decided, why not? Post it! I hope you enjoy and review. Thanks!<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	2. The Call

My little souls, I'm so sorry! I've been so caught up in school and work for the holidays that I've fallen behind with keeping up on my story. But alas, this is posted and I am furiously working on the next chapter. (OwO) But please, don't mind me flailing around... READ! :3)

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed by since that day; school work piling up as the end of semester neared. Students, including myself, were studying as best as they could for final tests and projects. Perfect A's crossed my report cards, each and every semester. I was perfect, number 1 student when it came to academics. Even passing Ox Ford, a fellow obnoxious competitor in my grade. Otherwise, I didn't have to worry about other students even getting close.<p>

After a long day of testing, the final bell rang and I proceeded home alone. Usually Black Star and Kid would walk with me, but Black Star was pulled back inside the school for detention, while Kid was called to meet his father immediately for some matter or another. Weather in Death City slowly turned chilly, the warm summer seeping into fall with cool breezes and changing colors.

It had only been two hours since I returned home, dinner and shower finished. I sat alone on my green striped couch, flipping through one of my books. Suddenly, a loud ringing startled me, my phone dancing across the surface of the coffee table, the screen flashing. Grabbing it, I flipped it open and was about to greet the person, but was quickly cut off.

"Maka, look outside" said Black Star quietly, which was far too abnormal for the normally booming voice of a 'God'. Quickly running to my room, one of the two rooms that had a window in my apartment, I opened the window and stuck my head out. I almost dropped my phone as I stared down the street to where the main street was. Everyone was crowded on the street, torches lit and far off shouts heard.

"Maka." I was speechless, moving my head back inside. "Maka!" I closed my window and slowly made my way back out to the living room. "Hello, earth to Maka!?"

"Black Star… Is it…?"

"Maka, our bet starts now. It's a weapon." I dropped my phone and gasped slightly, fear and curiosity creeping into my soul. Black Star's voice echoed from the phone, but I paid no heed to it. Quickly, I pulled on my black leggings and with my red skirt, also tugging on hastily a white blouse with my favorite black trench coat over it. Something about seeing a weapon scared me, but also excited my soul at the same time. Without a second thought, I raced out the door and down the stairs. As soon as I came outside, my boots were hitting the pavement as I ran towards the crowd.

It was packed as soon as I reached the main street, and it was loud. People were shouting names and curses, the loudest shouts coming from the middle of the street. I caught glimpses in between moving bodies, a few men holding chains and torches, leading the weapon down close to the academy's dungeon. Sweat filled the air, the stench mixing in with the smoke and giving my head a spin. I shook it off and finding no way to squeeze my thin frame between any of these bodies, I quickly moved further down to where they were leading 'it'. I found a dumpster off to the side of the street ahead, the container's contents exposed. Running to it, I slammed it shut and climbed nimbly on top of it. The shouts became louder and I quickly spun to face to where they would be guiding the weapon. I wish I never left my home, knowing what I would have seen.

On the cobble stone pavement of the street, laid the weapon face down, in his weakest form possible; appearing human. Looking at it, I determined it to be a male; a very strange looking male. His skin seemed tan, although it was hard to tell with the torches constant shadows as people skitted around in an angry franzey, but still keeping their distance. Grey hair mopped his head, strands covered in blood and dirt. His shirt was torn and bloodied, whether it was someone else's or his own, I couldn't tell. His pants were in no better condition and he bared no coverage on his feet. Several men closely surrounded him, restraining him with chains and ropes around the weapon.

"Filthy beast!"

"Demon!"

"Satin!"

"Fucking weapon!" Other curses followed, yet he didn't move. One of the men that restrained him tugged hard on the chain, eliciting a painful gasp as it tightened around the boy's throat, the chains scraping against each other. Immediately, the weapon rolled to his back and ground his teeth, revealing jagged teeth that could only remind me of a shark. Looking at his face, despite the hair, he looked fairly young. He gasped out something inaudible and twisted around in pain, his hands bound together by a rope around his wrists.

"Dammit- Get up" the man shouted, pulling harder. I resisted the intense urge to look away, but the way they treated him seemed so… horrifying, even if he was a weapon, he still appeared human. He rolled again to his stomach and kneeled, the chain around his neck loosening from the move. The man grinned wide and taunted him, telling him what filth he was. He wasn't the only one to shout such words. All from the men and the crowd alike screamed at him like he was some wild animal.

One of the men behind him grinned wide as the weapon made a shaking move to stand, slowly and painfully trying to get back onto his feet. The man then suddenly jerked on his chain, it wrapped around his ankle and sending the weapon forward, his head hitting hard onto the street with a loud crack, laughter erupting from the crowd. I covered my mouth and held my stomach, holding back the sick feeling in my throat as I listened to the weapon shout in pain. I listened to him cry out in pain and watched as people from the crowd even start to throw things at him. I almost threw up as I watched a rock impale the weapon in the back, crimson blood splattering on what was left of his shirt and onto the street.

After what seemed forever, the weapon slowly made his attempt again to get up. His eyes stayed hidden, down casted under his long, bloodied bangs. The same man that caused him to fall once made the same motion on the chain, but his expression quickly changed to horror. The weapon made no move, but stood his ground, not even a falter in his stance. He made a low growl and slowly started to move forward again, ignoring the tugs on his ankles and approaching the man that held the connecting chain to his neck. The man stumbled backwards, stricken with fear as he made a frantic scramble back to his feet. The crowd still attacked him with words and items, but nothing stopped the weapon from moving forward and to the academy doors.

I slowly reached up to my face, wiping away the tears from my eyes. Why was I crying? I couldn't have been possibly crying for this weapon? Ignoring the dull ache in my soul, I jumped off the dumpster and ran towards the academy. Regular humans weren't allowed within the academy, but meisters were. Panting slightly, I headed to the doors where I saw them starting to close, but caught sight of Kid starting to slip inside and I called him. He stopped in between the doors, a look of astonishment crossing his face before he looked with worry.

"Maka, what are you doing here?" I quickly moved right up to him and looked at him with newfound determination, recalling how stubborn my friend could be.

"I'm going inside. I want to know." He shook his head and turned slightly, trying to follow the other's inside.

"Maka, you're not allowed inside. This is a weapon we are dealing with, and my father-"

"Is letting _you_ in? Not even you are authorized to be in here. You're not a level 5 meister or above" I noted, his face looking even more surprised.

"Huh?! How do you know-"

"I don't read books for nothing. I think that if you deserve to go inside, I do too." I frowned and gave him a hard look, his look of concern fading away.

"Fine. But if my father says you can't stay, you can't stay." I nodded and followed Kid inside, the large doors closing behind us with a loud clash.

* * *

><p>Ta-dah~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just wait! (Hopefully not for long... -_-) The next chapter shall be posted soon (I hope...) GAH! While I type away, enjoy the upcoming holidays and also... Keep your eyes peeled for holiday dumps of mine on here! (^wO) Until next time my little souls~!<p>

~soulfullysoulful


	3. Meet A Weapon

Ta-dah~! I've finally been able to find the time to work on my story and post! Read and enjoy my little souls! So sorry for the wait! (TwT)

* * *

><p>I've been within the schools walls for most of my life, but something about being in these walls tonight changed the feeling. It was no longer welcoming, but more of a feeling that I was definitely not welcomed. It seemed darker and slightly scary, the halls empty and bare of life. I walked close to Kid, shivering slightly as his pace quickened to the auditorium.<p>

The door was partially ajar, both of us slipping inside and sitting towards the back, hidden mostly in the dark of the dim room. Typically, Death's room was a brighter scene, puffy white clouds that sailed slowly through the sky, the barren ground covered with numerous crosses; each a signature of a life passed. Death sat on his proud chair, still looking as comical as ever, despite the small narrowness of his eyes. In front of him, the weapon was knelt and still restrained. His shirt was entirely gone now, his bleeding back towards us. Although we were further back, I could see the tense muscles of the weapon, watching them twitch with each heavy breath. His hands were still wrapped around his wrists tightly, the skin burned away from the coarse rope rubbing against it. He had two chains wrapped around his neck and waist, the chains pulled tight off to the sides to hold him there. But, how would they know if that would work?

What if he was a gun, suddenly changing and attacking Death? What if he could change into his weapon form partially and free himself? Suddenly feeling unsafe, I looked around to see most of the faculty from the academy with me. Stein and Sid are teachers, rated a level 7 and level 5 meisters. I've seen them before in combat and know they are more than capable in taking someone down. But, have they ever faced a weapon before?

Death cleared his throat suddenly, pulling my attention back to him and the weapon. The weapon made no move to give any type of attention, but Death proceeded.

"Weapon… What is your name?" I shivered, the usual comedic voice of Death replaced with something more serious, something darker. I leaned close to Kid, but with a small glance at his soul, I noticed he was no different. The weapon snickered low, as if Death told him a joke or something.

"What the hell do you care" he said, his voice low and husky sounding, sending another shiver down my spine. Death's eyes narrowed and there was a hard jerk on the chains, the weapon gaging for breath for a moment before they eased again.

"If you don't care to tell me, then I will find out myself." Death stared at him silently and the weapon seemed to avoid looking at him, squirming under his empty gaze. After a few minutes, Death sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking slightly frustrated. "You've hidden your soul fairly well, as all I can seem to pull is your form. I'm not really the best for looking at a soul, so I will ask someone else to come up here and assist me…" My eyes flicked off to the side where I saw Stein get up from his chair, slowly walking up towards the weapon. The weapon made no move, but growled low as he stared at Death. As Stein reached the weapon, I could see his lips move, but his words were too soft.

"M-Maka" Kid ushered lowly as I suddenly moved away from his side, moving down the side of the auditorium to get closer. So close to where I was near one of the end of the chains, hidden by the darkness still.

"…look so strange" Stein said soft still, but I was able to hear now. "You must have a name, so if you don't' want to share…" Stein said with a frown, pressing his foot against the back of the weapon, it quickly tensing and gasping out in pain as the heel of his boot pressed against the wound on his back, the sound of flesh stretching.

"Get… y-your fucking foot… off of me" he snarled, looking back through the corner of his eyes with a murderous look, making me shudder at the horrifying look. It didn't make it any better that the color of his eyes were a burgundy color, so stark in the light that they shined like the blood on his back. Stein didn't even budge, a disappointed frown crossing his stitched face.

"I will once you tell me your name." He pressed his heel harder and the weapon cried out, biting his lip hard to where it drew blood.

"Fuck- Soul Eater" the weapon shouted, his body shaking in pain when Stein let off, looking down at him unamused. The weapon, this Soul, snarled low and his look intensified, exposing his teeth for extra measure.

"Good boy. Now listen to Death." Death nodded to Stein and then looked to Soul again.

"Where did you come from Eater" he questioned.

"I don't have to tell you a fucking thing" Soul spat out, followed by heavy coughs.

"You are making this harder on yourself. You won't live to see another day if you keep this up." Soul quieted, narrowing his eyes and lowered himself slightly. His eyes flicked up at Death, but then quickly flicked in my direction. I froze, feeling chills race down my spine from the one look.

"Fuck you Death…" Death shook his head, closing his eyes in disappointment for a second, but that was all it took. The weapon cried out and suddenly jerked forward, one arm covering itself in a blinding light and slicing easily through the coarse rope. The chains tightened quickly, but the weapon moved faster. The white light changed form completely, the light shattering to reveal a scythe blade of red and black. Sending sparks with it, he sliced through all four chains and then moved forward with surprising speed to Death. I didn't even notice, but Stein jumped in front of Death and held his palm back, small sparks of a wavelength prepared to strike and stun the weapon. But suddenly, the weapon jerked off to the side, effectively dodging the palm strike. Realization struck me hard as the weapon ran straight for me, Stein and Death seemingly confused at first before shouting out for me. I tried to move, but clumsily, my foot caught on a small lift in the floorboards, leaving me only to stumble. A rough grip wrapped around my waist and it jerked me back, his cold blade right against my neck.

"Don't move," he shouts in my ear, panting heavy with a growl, far too animalistic to be human. Looking at him from the side, I see his glare is directed at them, both of them frozen. I shift slightly, feeling a warm wetness pressed to my back, only realizing it was blood as the strong smell of copper flooded my senses.

"Let her go…" Stein says quietly, stepping towards us unsurely. The weapon snarled louder and roughly jerked back, stepping away.

"Don't move" he shouts louder, his body shaking against mine. Peering back at him, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip closer to his soul. I flinched when I felt my soul suddenly lurched away from his forcefully, stinging my soul. His eyes flicked down to my own, anger evident in his eyes, prodding at his soul no longer a good idea. From what I felt for that one instant was something more than anger shook his soul; fear. Fear of death, for the life he has had for this long, however long it may be. He looked away back to Stein and Death, holding me tight against him still.

"Soul Eater… Please, let the girl go" Death pleaded harshly, his figure looming beside Stein. He made no attempt in loosening his hold on me, his hot breath of copper rolling across my neck. He stepped back, making sure I walked with him and despite the cold blade pressed against my throat, he seemed careful about making sure no blood was drawn; not yet at least.

"You won't keep me here… I'm going to leave and I'm taking this girl with me. If you make a move to kill me, I won't hesitate to kill her" he said gruffly, breathing out tiredly.

"Soul" Death started, standing still, "You won't be able to go far with her. The entire town is ready to execute you at any moment; who says if you leave this building that you will leave alive without any quarrel." Soul grunted quietly, obviously proving a point. Despite the care and compassion from one human being to another, when it comes to saving multiple lives to one life, sacrifices are made to survive as a whole.

"I'll take my chances." He grinned wickedly and reached into the pocket of his torn pants, drawing out a dazzling blue crystal. In that instant, I barely saw Stein's surprised face and could barely make out my name from Death before a blinding light emitted from the crystal.

* * *

><p>Yay! The next chapter, I know! I'm terribly sorry for the wait on posting this story, but in between work and school, it's been a real struggle to find the time to work on my stories, including small bits for the holidays! TwT Ah, the real world... xD But hopefully I'll be able to write more and post for you sooner. Please review and let me know, as well as if you have any good ideas for stories I should write. I love to hear from you, my little souls! Until then!<p>

~soulfullySoulful


	4. It Touched Me!

Wah! TwT I'm so terribly sorry for being so terrible my little souls! Alas, here's the next installment of When Worlds Collide! Just so sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was cold; a terribly cool breeze sweeping around my body, the only thing sheltering me was a warm tree. But, trees don't breath… Snapping my eyes open quickly, I recalled the events of what was only a couple of hours. I tumbled forward when I noticed the red and black scythe was no longer present, no longer bounding me to… Soul. I scrambled on my hands and knees to put a few feet between me and the weapon before turning to look at him.<p>

He looked dead; though, he clearly wasn't. Dark crimson eyes gazed at me dully, hooded under his blood stained hair. Most of the blood on him seemed to have dried, his wounds mostly clotted to prevent any more blood lost. Yet, he seemed paler out here and shivered visibly, a cold breath panting through his parted lips. He finally seemed to notice me as I stared at him in awe and fear; in awe that he survived everything from the town and in fear that he was seeking revenge, and a perfectly good target sat before him.

"Kill… me…" he wheezed out, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the rough wood of a tree, grimacing at the pressure.

"W-wha… What" I questioned, astonished at his sudden defeat.

"You're one of them… I'm too weak to go anywhere… Too weak to kill you… So you might as well finish me off…" My fingers twitched and I shivered, my mind and heart racing with adrenaline still. This weapon who was ready to survive, _to_ _live_, is now begging to be killed? By **_me_** of all people?

"Your goddamn town is only a couple miles away…" He weakly waved his hand in the direction, and I looked surprised at it's closeness as I could make out the castle-like school building high above the tree line.

"I… I can't kill you…" He chortled and peered at me, looking almost amused if it weren't for the pain that was reflected with it.

"Of course you can… Isn't that what you were raised to do…? Isn't that why you attend that school or whatever?"

"H-How do you know I go to Death's Academy" I squealed in shock, sliding back till I stood up against a tree. He barely made a laugh before he choked on what I could only think to be blood, him spitting out the crimson liquid confirming it.

"God… I thought your people were suppose to be smart…" He allowed his eyes to slip closed again, pointing to his shirt to gesture to mine. Looking down, I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment as I noticed the shirt I grabbed having the schools emblem dead center.

"I-I see..." I snapped my head up as he coughed harshly, slumping more against the tree till he slid down the rough bark. He gasped for what air he could get, shaking from the cold and unmeasureable pain I guessed. I felt the urge to help him though, despite his kind. Looking past the fact that his arm, or any limb really, could change into a scythe, he looked _normal_. He was a little different anyway, obviously having albinism in his blood and something else, because I think his teeth are naturally that sharp…

"Soul" I whispered, blushing at how easy the name rolled off my tongue. He ceased his coughing after a bit and slowly looked up at me, looking even frailer by the minute.

"You know my name…" he mumbled, blood trickling from the corner of his lip.

"Y-Yes…" He barely nodded with recognition.

"Mm… I want… to know yours." I chewed my lip, glancing away briefly. Would it be safe to share my name, my identity to him? I mean, here he is _dying_, but what if somehow _they_ looked for me. Looking for revenge of another lost one, for the blood of someone who came from the other side of the wall. Yet, I looked back into his eyes, saddened as if he was pulling some kind of sick puppy dog face that twisted my stomach with guilt. I inhaled the crisp air, letting it out quickly with two syllables and a small puff of air.

"Maka…" He blinked once, and then twice before he smiled softly.

"Maka…" he breathed out with some effort, his chest rising and falling with each shuddering breath. "Do you hate me?" I was taken aback, not fully understanding his question, but I answered quickly and honestly for time sake.

"You know… I don't think I do." I stepped towards him cautiously, eyes flicking across his body to make sure nothing was going to morph suddenly and finish me.

"Ha… Well, I think you'd be the first…" He laughed soundlessly, but the look of relief washing over his features relaxed me. I frowned and kneeled beside him, pulling off my trench coat and draping it over his body carefully, still cautious about him, but one last time, I decided to reach out my soul to him. I prodded at his soul, this time not pushed away in the slightest, whether he noticed or not I'm not sure. But I felt it all; the fear, the open warmth that welcomed the touch of another person, the sadness of leaving the world so young, and other mixed feelings that were too much to read.

"Don't' say that. You… You must have a family, or friends, that love and care for-"

"I'm alone." I gulped down a painful lump in my throat, not knowing what to say. I don't exactly have a family myself, but friends I've always had and counted them as my family. I've always had cared ones around that honestly care and love me, despite tendencies I may have. But this boy, he couldn't really be… "I've always been alone… So, I'm sure no one would care if I left this world."

"Don't say that!" A look of surprised flashed danced across his features, especially as I took his cold hand in my own, suddenly realizing how warm I was compared to him. "Someone, somewhere, cares about you, I'm sure! You just don't know…" He looked at me silently before smiling slightly, his eyes closing once more.

"Mm… I'd like to meet that person…" Slowly, I felt his soul grow smaller and frantically, I ushered his name. I touched his cheek lightly, trying to wake him up with no avail. Even tapping his cheek with a bit of force, he didn't wake. His breathing seemed labored and even though my coat was draped over him, it didn't seem enough as his skin grew icy. I sat back and looked at him, realizing something; why do I _care_? This weapon, a being I knew to be evil and disgusting, who pulled me away from my home that even threatened to kill me. Yet, I wanted to save him? To trust in him and for him to trust in me felt like what I wanted. I've dreamed about being outside our wall, about seeing a weapon, but to be this close…

A heavy cough snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down at Soul, worried as he still seemed to struggle. Without any kind of attention, it was obvious he wouldn't make it. I couldn't possibly bring him back into town; he'd be killed and dissected, especially by our own school doctor Stein (whom I don't think is a certified doctor entirely…) There are absolutely no other towns nearby that I'm aware of, plus I don't think I would be able to get him to another one in time to help. I mean, just where were we?!

I stood up quickly and my eyes darted around, taking in our surroundings. We were in the forest outside of Shibusen, what looked to be on the east side of town. Currently, we were on a flat patch of land, but looking further east, the land seemed to slope downwards. From what I can recall from lessons, the sea touched the land southeast of Shibusen. Out west was a small patch of trees that was considered a forest before it gradually becomes more and more barren; the land a hot desert by day. Drawing blank, I couldn't remember what was up North, but that would just have to stay unknown for now. Soul needed the attention now.

Mustering up my strength, I gently lifted and pulled Soul onto my back, his arms dangling limply from my shoulders in front of me. His breaths still felt hot as they puffed against my cheek, but I knew that was his body trying to keep his core as warm as possible. I decided to continue East, moving as quickly as possible. The slope wasn't steep, but the land started to change. Rocks of all sizes appeared more frequently and a thin fog ghosted through the air, but still enough to see and make out objects.

Only after a few minutes did I walk my way up to the bottom of a cliffside, the rocky wall reaching up high into the denser fog above. I sighed and shivered, the cold getting to me more and more as I licked my chapped lips in effort to moisten them. Knowing I'd reach the sea if I headed south along the Cliffside, I instead decided to head north beside it. Ignoring the protest from my body, I came across a cavern in the side of the rocks, only about 10 feet deep and 3 feet wide I guessed.

"Time to put my wits to test" I thought, walking in the dark and setting Soul down, checking his pulse and breathing. I shook my head, the sound and feel not getting any better. Heading back out only a few feet away, I gathered grass, sticks, and stones. Returning back inside, I quickly pulled together a pit and ignited the small sticks that laid inside. I blew on the small ember, hoping it would grow bigger soon. The collected grass I nestled beneath Soul's head, my trench coat upon him again. I huddled close to him, staring at the pit as I waited for the fire to blossom. Once the large flame was crackling and snapping at me, I fed it a few more sticks, relishing in the warmth it provided in the small cave, the nipping cold unable to reach us.

"Ma…Ka…" I looked down at Soul, his lips moving lightly with incoherent words. He looked, well, better? I mean, he was looking less pale, but I couldn't tell if it was because of the orange flicker of the flames that casted a reflection and shadow across his face. He seemed to pant less though too, the rise and fall of his chest shuddering less with each breath it seemed. Scooting over closer to him, I reached out to his soul once more, feeling a sense of relief as it seemed to have calmed down considerably; a sense of fear no longer in its presence.

Yet, reaching into my soul, it was evident that I still had that sense. I mean, I was treating a weapon. In the books, that was forbidden; against the law, a rule breaker. Treating, let alone helping, a weapon would result in a crime; and with every crime, there's a punishment. There's never been a record of someone helping in any type of way before, not that I have ever heard or read. Would I be the first? Would I be the first traitor to my people, to my teachers, to my friends?

Speaking of friends, do they know? Kid was there in the room before I was magically teleported with this albino, so he must know that I was "captured." But, there was Black Star too, and whether or not he knows or will know, I'm not sure. Will they come to find me if they do? Did Stein or Death send out an angry mob out to find me, or did they presume that I was dead right off the bat as soon as I vanished out of the room?

Soul grumbled something low, his eyebrows scrunching up slightly in concern and to my surprise, I felt something warm brush past my soul. Immediately, I finally noticed that my frantic thoughts mirrored in my soul, and it seemed that Soul's soul had brushed past my own in an attempt to soothe my own. Warmth spread out from my soul through my body, sending chills to dance across my skin. It was oddly relaxing, his soul brushing against mine in gentle waves that eased my own.

His expression seemed to fade away into peacefulness, slumber taking over his exhausted body and soul; thus, the waves smoothed out and the chills hid away. I marveled for a moment as I tossed a few more twigs into the hungry flames, staring into the flickering light as I thought to myself. _He opened his soul up to me? A weapon to a meister opened something usually so guarded? _I certainly thought now he must've done it unintentionally, a soul usually unguarded when in slumber or if passed out. It makes it easier to pass their mental barrier and peer into their soul, as meisters were taught; only a strong soul would be able to put up some form of a barrier from wandering eyes.

I yawned, my adrenalin gone and exhaustion replacing it. My eye lids drooped I noticed time to time, the warmth of the fire calming me. I occasionally glanced over at Soul, but he didn't even budge since earlier. I relaxed back, sliding against the rocks till I found a comfortable position for my back and head. Crossing my arms over my chest, I stared at the fire till orange was replaced with black, sleep consuming me for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Chirp, chirp, chirp…<em>

"Mmm..." I hummed, aware of the softest sounds around me.

_Chirp, chirp, chirp…_

I slowly slide my eyelids open, squinting at the casted sunlight from the entrance of the cave. My body felt sore and tired, my mouth slapping dry as I let out a noisy yawn. Tears prickled at my eyes and I rubbed them, sitting up more and away from the rocky pillow I slept against. I slowly looked around the cave, aware that the fire had burnt out during the night probably and that…

"Soul" I questioned frantically while looking down at the empty nest beside me. Standing up quickly, I called his name again and tried to ignore the anxiety that crept into my soul. Not in that he left me out in the wilderness (although just thinking about that now is kinda making it worse too), but that he could be waiting to kill me. Hearing no answer, I looked at the entrance with my eyes at the ground, looking for any type of shadow. I listened silently, only the chirping of birds calling to one another. Summoning up the courage I had, I dashed out of the cave and glanced back over my shoulder, not seeing him waiting. I continued to run, looking around me agitated as I imagined him popping out of the bushes and slicing me into little Maka bits.

I didn't run for long before I couldn't run any longer, my route leading me to a wide river. Sliding to a stop, I heaved breaths and looked upriver; only to see nothing. However, when I turned my head down river, I saw him. He was hutched over, furiously washing something in the river as he stared it down in concentration. So much concentration, I don't think he noticed me rushing out… I could escape? Not that he was necessarily holding me hostage or anything, but he was a weapon. I could walk away quietly and get back to the guarded wall of my home, with my friends once more. In my cozy apartment with all my books, my bed, my food; everything I worked for.

Yet, my body seemed to move on its own again; one foot in front of the other as they lead towards the white-haired boy. He didn't look up, not even when I was a mere five feet from him. Clearing my dry throat, I then called his name softly. He jumped, startled as he fell back from his crouch onto his butt. His eyes went wide, looking up at me in surprise. I blushed, the expression so innocent despite the red pigment; somehow what I found to be quite alluring.

"M-Morning" he stuttered, licking his lips as if to moisten them; I hope…

"Morning…" I replied slowly, not knowing what to say or how to respond in the slightest! He seemed to catch wind and set his eyes downcast to what I then realized was my coat. I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me off unintentionally.

"I'm washing your jacket… May not be able to see it, but I got my blood all over it." He set to scrubbing it again, red particles seeping into the river water. I frowned, my eyes glancing over his overall appearance. His back was covered in a crackling crimson with patches of dirt, his tattered pants in no better condition. His hair was stained slightly pink in some parts and was a cloudy gray. Scrapes and scratches covered his body here and there, the dried blood clotted up.

"How are you feeling" I asked, worried slightly. The side of his lip curled up into a smirk as he continued.

"I'm fine… I'm surprised you're so concerned about a weapon."

"I'm surprised you are a weapon." That caught his attention as he looked up at me confused, tilting his head off to one side.

"Surprised? Really?" I nodded and he scoffed heartily, pulling out my jacket and ringing it out in a tight coil above the water. "God, look at me Maka. Do I look like a normal boy to you?" I bit my lip and looked him over once again as I thought about it. Ivory hair and crimson eyes, such unnatural colors combined with tanned skin and a set of sharp pearly whites that just scream out _"I'm going to eat you!"_

"I suppose not..." He nodded in approval and stood, shaking out my jacket. Only now did I notice he must've been around 5'9, my own height being 5'5.

"Exactly." He handed me back my clothing, smirking slightly, but something behind it just being off. I gently took it from him, careful not to touch his hand. He must've noticed as he quickly let go once I had hold, a wounded look showing through his eyes. He then looked away and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets (or whatever was left of them.)

"Sorry they're wet now" he started off, still not looking at me. "But I just didn't want to you going home with a bloody jacket…"

"Home" I thought to myself, the word sounding so appealing. Home is what I wanted, what I felt that I wanted at that instance. Yet, looking down at this weapon, Soul, I felt another pull. That same feeling I had when an unread book is settled down on my coffee table, begging me to hold it in my hands and revel in it's contents.

"You better head back now. Daylight will set in a couple hours and I'm sure it'll take you about an hour just to reach the wall." He turned from me, his wounded back facing me as he slowly started to move away, a slight stagger in his frame. I watched him only for a moment before I called his name again and he stopped, looking back at me. I held the wet coat to my chest, frowning at his disheveled appearance and his drained expression as he peered at me curiously.

"You're a weapon, right" I stammered out, Soul looking a little hurt at the title.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask" he wondered, turning partially to face me again, but with more distance between us than before.

"You didn't hurt me; didn't _kill_ me" I rushed out, walking up to him. He stepped back out of caution, but his hands remained in his worn pockets. "You know, I'm a meister." Well, that caught his attention. His eyes widened to saucers as he quickly shuffled back, drawing his hands up protectively. His expression soon turned sour, menacing with the baring of his teeth and the small growl he seemed to slip out.

"You're a meister… I should've known better" he snapped out, looking over my body, his stare making me self-conscious of my looks. "You've been waiting for me to be up so you can just drag me back to that hell-hole of yours. Well, sorry to break it to ya sweetheart, but there's no way in hell that you'll be taking me back." I stood silent; astonished. He thought I was going to take him out and back to Death City with me. While in my own mind, I thought he was going to do the same to me!

"Why would I do that" I asked softly, careful to not let my own temper arise. He seemed to find the question amusing, as he laughed low, giving a shit-eating grin.

"Stop playing dumb; I know your kind. We've been taught how you meisters work, tampering and torturing with souls to get inside our minds. I hate to break it took ya, but in this mind, you can't break my walls." He pointed to his cranium, a cocky smirk covering any kind of fear.

"Well, I hate to break it to you too, but we don't go 'tampering and torturing' with souls. And we know your kind too! Morphing into partial weapons and slaying anything that moves just to… to consume its soul" I spat back, no longer holding back. His expression turned fiercer, stepping towards me in a dominant manner, but I didn't back down; instead, stepping up literally to meet the challenge.

"Don't lie to me you flat-chested girl! You meisters slay us left and right-"

"Why the hell are you bringing my boobs into this!? Why did you even notice, you perverted idiot!"

"Perverted?! I'm just noticing the obvious facts-"

"Do you even hear yourself? Or are you just that old?!"

"My hair is naturally white, thank you very much! And I don't need styling tips from the four year old!"

"F-Four year old?!"

"Yeah! Only four year olds wear pigtails!" He gently tugged up my pigtail for emphasis, but oh no- He was not going to get away with this.

"I don't wanna hear about it old man shark! Did you glue in your dentures permanently with teeth like this?!" I hooked my finger into his cheek, pulling on it to expose the gnarly teeth, it vibrating as he growled in frustration.

"It's awl damm nwatuwal" he snarled out, jerking his face away to unhook my finger. I then smacked his hand off my pigtail, satisfied only in the slightest as he yelped in pain. He rubbed the back of his hand to soothe it, glaring at me from the side irritably. I glowered at him before realization struck me that I _touched_ the weapon; well, shoved my finger in his mouth more or less, but beside the point! He also seemed to realize that he had touched me too, a nervous look crossing his face. We were silent again, unsure of what to say. I bit my lip nervously, unable to bare the silence and just had to break it.

"So… the hair, the eyes, the teeth…?" Soul quickly caught on and slid his hands back into his pockets.

"It's… natural; all in the genes and shit" he said, kicking a rock into the river.

"Albinism" I questioned, Soul replying with a shrug.

"Don't know. I just assume so."

"What about asking your family?" Suddenly, a thick atmosphere swallowed us, Soul's stance ridged for just an instance, but what felt like an eternity for me.

"I'd rather not talk about my personal life; especially with you." I felt pain in my soul, hurt that he wouldn't want to talk to me. Yet, I just met this boy; this weapon of all things! A weapon, who feared me as much as I feared him; something was wrong. Both of us couldn't be right, but neither of us were wrong, right?

"Sorry" he breathed out, sighing with his eyes closed.

"It's fine, I understand." He then looked over at me, then to the sky.

"You better get going; you've only got just the hour till the sun sets. Some scary shit out here at night." And he was right. Roaming for food were wild animals, beasts of folklore, and kishins; deadly, soul-sucking kishins. "I'll just say this once, but thanks. What you did for me last night probably saved me. I don't remember much, but only woke with your jacket on me with you by my side." A warm feeling spread through my core at his words and I tried my best to hide the heat the radiated through my body.

"It's no problem, really… I couldn't just let you die…"

"But you very well could've." We both looked at each other, a deep understanding passing through us. "You knew I was a weapon, yet you saved my life; and for that, I owe you mine."

"Soul, I… I can't go home; not yet." He looked surprised again, as well as confused.

"What do you mean you can't go home yet?" He stepped back again in caution, but I waved my hands reassuridly.

"It's nothing like killing you, it's…" I trailed off, racking my brain for the right words, the right phrase. Soul just stood there quietly, looking inquisitively at me. After a moment, I think I found the right words…

"I want to stay with you."

* * *

><p>So I super duper promise that I'll be updating more frequently (I hope...) Real life had just gripped me and pulled me away from my darling laptop! (How dare it; the cruelty!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! Thanks so much my little souls!<p>

~soulfullySoulful

P.S. Love to hear story prompts, if you have any ideas. Ow^ Just shoot me a message!


End file.
